


Hot Mess

by 3amepiphany



Series: Eyesome Week 2017 [1]
Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: M/M, The Boutique AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3amepiphany/pseuds/3amepiphany
Summary: “A lot of us have been wondering why you’ve been hiding behind your office phone since you dropped your BDO clients. But wow, gutsy. Silmä’s really great. Fooled me.”A director's cut from a memory in "Ballroom Notoriety".





	Hot Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Eyesome Week 2017 and I'm the captain 'round here.

The bathroom wouldn’t do, and they both knew it, so they stood there trying to compose themselves before leaving, Peepers first, looking about down the hallway towards the rest of the club and squaring his shoulders before he made his way back to the afterparty, singing along to the song that was playing to try to find his accent again as the tune was coming to an end. The singer was harmonizing with himself about how it must be just like living in paradise, and behind him he could hear the bathroom door open again as Awesome no doubt couldn’t wait any longer.

He thought, fuck it. His buzz was good enough.

Instead of making his way through the crowd towards the door quickly and as unnoticed as possible, he stopped for just a moment at the end of the little hallway, and looked back at Awesome over his shoulder.

The producer stopped, mid-step.

Peepers flipped the end of his bob-cut wig and held his hand out.

With that wide, predatory grin, Awesome caught up and took his arm gently, and they made their leave through the venue’s alleyway door and hailing a taxi from the parking lot of the business around the back side of the building.

“This is a nice place,” Awesome said as Peepers ushered him inside the apartment. “Got a roommate we can invite for some fun?”

Locking the door behind them and putting his purse up on the kitchen counter, Peepers said that no, he didn’t. He needed to find one soon, honestly, or his savings was going to disappear quicker than he’d liked between this rental and the office space he was looking at running his management work out of, if his buddy Jeff couldn’t afford to hire him for this shop he was trying to take over from the previous owners. He offered Awesome another beer, and started to work at taking the wig off.

“Oh, leave… leave that on, please.”

Slowly dropping his hands, Peepers laughed. “I see. Well. Skirt, too?”

Awesome nodded, stepping towards him.

“You sure?” he lifted at the hem of the skirt a little, and was suddenly surprised to find himself on the floor, having lost his balance. “Fuck,” he said, rolling onto his back and sort of just laying there. Another beer would be a bad idea, frankly. Awesome knelt down and leaned over him, asking him if he was alright, that shitty, gaudy necklace of his and the drawstrings of his hoodie dangling in Peepers’ face. He chuckled, however, and then said,“Yeah. My wig still on?”

“Still on,” said the muscular shark, leaning back to sit on the heels of his own stupid, flashy boots and reaching down to push the edge of the skirt up around Peepers’ hips. “Silmä or,” he began, grabbing at the elastic waist of the leggings Peepers had on and rolling it down a bit, and suddenly Peepers could feel his stomach seize up nervously. It was a fair question; it was also a kind one. How did he want to be addressed just now? As Awesome rubbed his fingers back and forth against his skin he considered, and it was a really, really delicious thought. He could very honestly feel himself getting hard over that alone. “Tomás?”

“Mmmm,” was the noise he made in response, arching his back up a bit. Then he raised his hips, and Awesome took the opportunity to pull down the leggings and the dainty little pair of underwear he was wearing, and they gathered at his knees as they came together. Not quite pleased with that, Awesome tugged them until they were bunched up around the tops of Peepers’ boots. With a hand on each of Peepers knees, now, he pushed them apart, baring those teeth again and licking his lips. Peepers took the edge of the skirt in both hands and pulled it down some, covering his growing erection, as bright as the rest of him. It tented the fabric a bit. There was going to be some fairness in this, he decided. “If you wanna use my real name, I’m going to want yours, because I’m not going the whole night sounding like I should be wearing as much day-glo as you are.”

Awesome paused, and the quietly offered with a very small sigh, “Augustus.”

“Augustus?”

For a moment it looked like Awesome was ready to crawl into his hoodie and disappear, but then he gave a big smile and said, “I did introduce myself to you at the bar earlier saying there’s no need to ask my name to figure out how cool I am.”

Peepers laughed, a goofy, drunken little sound. “To be fair had I not already known who you were, it would have been slick as vrell.”

“You’re killing me here,” Awesome said, taking a moment to take his belt off to switch positions and lay down on the floor as well. As he moved, Peepers wriggled his feet a bit frantically and awkwardly, bringing the leggings and underwear down to his ankles, cursing his boots for the umpteenth time that night. He just sort of gave up and let it go, relaxing his hips as best he could before Awesome crawled forward to meet the edge of the skirt with his snout.

“Augie. Do you ever hear that?”

“Absolutely killing me. Dag. Okay. Enough. Not another peep, Peeps, unless you’re ready to blow, I mean it,” he said, and suddenly Peepers could feel the flat of his tongue against the inside of his thigh. His eye watered, and he hoped his eyelashes would stay on through this because fuck, he should have least taken those off before getting started with this.

Awesome grabbed at his wrists with one hand and lifted them away, and they took the skirt with them, and that was it. The shiver that ran down Peepers’ spine was electric and made him squirm and screw his eye shut as Awesome licked away at his length, hard and getting harder. And when he felt Awesome’s free hand grab him around at his base and flick his tongue at the pointed and wiggly tip of his dick, he honestly thought he was going to wind up with rug burns the way he was writhing. It was glorious and so good; it had been quite some time since he was made to feel this good and in the back of his mind that little voice that had been niggling at him since he spotted the producer at the party and telling him that this was a bad idea, telling him that he shouldn’t be playing around like this when he should be looking for business partnerships instead and telling him that it was bad, horrible, awful form bringing his past industry competition to his damn home for a good time had finally, finally shut up.

He was starting to get loud, himself. If there was anyone in the hallway, or if the neighbors across it were home, he surely was going to get some odd looks at the mailbox for a while. Peepers struggled against and into Awesome and his work, and just when he was sure his joints were going to pop painfully from it all, he came, feeling it on his legs and bare waist where his skirt and belt and shirt had ridden up.

“Flarp,” he said weakly, eye still shut and muscles twitching.

“Grop,” Awesome said shakily. “Grop, I’m gonna fuck a hole in the floor.” Peepers lay there, chest heaving, obviously unsure if he could go for a second round. And Awesome saw this, but he pushed himself back up to his knees and started undoing the fly of his jeans hastily. There was a small bit of panic for Peepers, who sort of pulled his legs together and started to try to sit up, wincing, but then Awesome shook his head and said, “Wait, I’ve got it, just sit still.”

Then he grabbed at the bundle of fabric between Peepers’ feet and it straightened his legs out, the skirt flipping up against his stomach and his hips lifting off the floor some. Awesome worked up yet more beady, slick spittle and spat into his hand.

“Augie, wait,” Peepers pleaded.

“I won’t, hold on,” Awesome said, and slipped his spit covered hand in between Peepers’ legs for just a moment, before taking his hand away and carefully scooting himself forward while bringing Peepers closer to him, sliding himself with some ease and a loud moan between Peepers’ wet thighs.

And Peepers lay there, sort of surprised to see not one, but two largish penises, as white as Awesome’s underside and wiggling a bit as Awesome adjusted his angle for a few deep thrusts. He watched for a while, half-lidded and still catching his own breath, before taking his bracelet and gloves off and tossing them aside. He reached down, and was very pleased to draw his name grumbly and low out of Awesome as he touched him and let him slide through his hands as well.

When Awesome came it was with a big, ragged sigh, and an apology. There was quite a mess across Peepers’ lap now, and his outfit was going to have to come off and be washed immediately. After some inspection, so was Awesome’s hoodie.

“I got a washing machine behind that door over there,” Peepers said, sort of just tossing his hand limply in the direction of the kitchen.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Awesome carefully helped Peepers out of his boots and the tangle of leggings and undies, and they laughed tiredly as the wig finally came off so he could get out of the rest of his clothes. “Have a nice night, Silmä,” said Awesome, with that awfully charming but very spent smirk, “thanks for the business card, I’ll be sure to give Tommy boy a call. For a good time.”

“You scrud.”

“Thank you.”

“He is waiting to hear back on a small business venture but I am sure he will be very happy to know you are interested in… partnering with him,” Peepers said, totally half-assing the accent he’d been using earlier that evening. He pulled off his top and then cursing under his breath, as his fake eyelash had gotten caught on it.

“You’re a hot mess,” Awesome told him, before reaching over to help. “I love it.”

“You can stay the night if you like,” Peepers heard himself say after a moment or two of his top coming off and Awesome’s hands gently against his eyelid. He heard Awesome quietly accept and say they should do brunch in the morning to talk some business and nurse their hangovers, and felt him kiss him softly. So far, the best night he’d had in that dress, and the best decision he’d made while in it.


End file.
